Guess That Beep
Guess That Beep '''is a project made by Green Guy, and was first published on February 13, 2018. It has a list of Beepbox songs put into sheet music, and the listeners have to guess what the song is. As of 3/23/18, there are 25 songs, and all of them have been guessed. A link to it can be found here. History Guess That Beep was first mentioned as an idea on February 11, 2018 at 6:29 PM (EST). In the middle of a conversation and out of nowhere, Green Guy sent the following messages: guess that beep where i put multiple beeps into piano sheet music and you have to guess it He then began to work on it immediately, even though no one saw his message, or replied to it. Then, an hour and 34 minutes later, he finished the first song. He mentioned that in the chat, as well, but no one acknowledged him again. Progress had started. Every time he mentioned Guess That Beep, his comment was completely ignored. Then, February 13, 2018: It was released. Guess That Beep was being recognized, and people seemed to enjoy it. Especially Graves224477. Song 2 and 5 were guessed that day. The next day, February 14, v1.1 was released, adding 3 new songs to the roster. 6 and 7 were guessed shortly after. Rules '''GUESS THAT BEEP RULES So, uh, hi! Welcome to Guess That Beep, a current lil project of mine. I have taken several song from this server, and arranged it by hand into piano sheet music. To view it, check the pins! To guess a song, give me a little ping and put the guess in the same message! If it is correct, BOOM! You earn a point, and you get a little showcase on the sheet music AND the description. There's also a leaderboard, which is also in the pins. Obviously, if you made a song, you cannot guess it, or give people hints. Please be fair! Guess That Beep is a WIP, meaning it will always update! I'll try to let you guys know when it updates, and how many songs are in the update. Thank you for participating in Guess That Beep, and I hope you enjoy everything that I do to make this fun! Leaderboard LEADERBOARD * Austryker - 3 * T10 - 3 * Graves224477 - 2 Song List WARNING: This list is subject to change, as new songs will be added, and older songs might be guessed. * #1 - Harmonlexar - farpie (Guessed by TheGubbys) * #2 - A.I.D.S. - BitBeam (guessed by SuperPotato) * #3 - The Plot Revealed - T10 (Guessed by Austryker) * #4 - Frozen Ice Themes - Quirby64 (Guessed by Austryker) * #5 - Masquerade - zoomi (Guessed by Asriel��) * #6 - untitled.jpg - Gasparatus (Guessed by T10) * #7 - Number One - Higsby & Hazelstorm (Guessed by T10) * #8 - wow it's been like forever since i've posted in here - Graves224477 (Guessed by Soap_) * #9 - Chip Obscuro BBGENRE - Impasaurus (Guessed by Graves224477) * #10 - ??? * #11 - Sigh of Relief With Fries - zXspriter (Guessed by Austryker) * #12 - Three Days - Sylphyk (Guessed by Graves224477) Trivia * Guess That Beep is closed now, meaning noone can guess the songs anymore. ** To guess a song, put your guess in #guess-that-beep on the Beepbox Discord! * If any song is guessed, the creator of that song is notified that their song was created in Guess That Beep, and correctly recognized by someone. * The song uses 6 individual staves, each one representing the bars in each beepbox song. The empty staves are hidden, giving a nice, compact effect. * During development, it was sometimes called "Guess the Beep" * Sometimes commenters will leave hints in the comment section, which can help with guessing songs. * Guess That Beep was used as inspiration and included in the 4th season of Beepbox Radio. Gallery Screenshot 2018-02-16 at 7.33.37 PM.png|The first time Guess That Beep was mentioned. sheet_music.png|The first ever screenshot released of Guess That Beep. As you can see, the empty staves were not hidden yet. Screenshot 2018-02-16 at 8.03.56 PM.png|Guess That Beep is released! Screenshot 2018-02-16 at 8.04.09 PM.png|v1.1 has been released! Category:Beepbox Category:Other